1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission structure, and particularly to a transmission structure which has a music and driving assembly to drive a plurality of ornaments to pose different gestures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional transmission structure, such as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,795, the structure has a center shaft extended into a ball-shaped glass container; the upper end of the center shaft is mounted with a claw-shaped connector to drive a propeller to rotate. The center shaft is mounted with a gear, which is engaged with a gear train; the outer edge of the gear train is engaged with a ring gear. When the center shaft is driven to rotate, an ornament mounted on the gear train will also rotate, and the ring gear will drive the disk to turn.
Another conventional water ball device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,890, of which the driving device comprises a drive mechanism unit and a transmission mechanism unit operatively connected to the drive mechanism unit. The drive mechanism unit includes a casing, in which a power supply, a sensor and a motor are arranged. The drive mechanism unit also includes an output shaft which is operatively connected to the motor and through which the transmission mechanism unit is connected to the drive mechanism unit. The motor is electrically connected to the power supply and sensor so as to be actuated when the sensor detects an external stimulus. The transmission mechanism unit includes an input section operatively connected to the output shaft of the drive mechanism unit to transmit the drive force of the drive mechanism unit to the transmission mechanism unit and a plurality of output sections for transmitting the power of the transmission mechanism unit to the exterior.